The present invention relates to games and, more particularly to an entertainment system and method of playing the same.
Games have in the past and continue to be popular sources of entertainment amongst families and friends. The best games have an element of competition, strategy, and chance while enabling players who are skillful, clever, or observant to excel and win. In addition, popular games are often those that teach or enable player to improve their education or experience.
Various games are known in the art that require players to assemble letter tokens to construct words and provide point systems for such combinations. Other games utilize elements of chance to increase or decrease a player's collection of game pieces so as to regulate game play. Although assumably effective for their intended purpose, the existing game systems do not provide a multi-functional and multi-colored game board with associated letter tiles in which letters may not only be combined into words, but re-arranged into different words in order to use all of one's letter tiles and win the game.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an entertainment system having multiple letter tiles that may be positioned to form words on game board areas having corresponding colors. Further, it would be desirable to have an entertainment system in which letters may be combined to form words and then be rearranged to form different words. In addition, it would be desirable to have an entertainment system having electronic means for randomizing the number of letter tiles a player is required to possess, it being understood that the object of the game is to eventually use all of one's tiles.